


flapper and ganster

by kriszeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriszeth/pseuds/kriszeth
Summary: jo is tired of being treated like a little girl.





	flapper and ganster

 

It was not enough.

The cigarettes, the alcohol, the jazz, the short skirts and even shorter hair of her Flapper persona, it all just spelled Spoiled Brat instead of Revolution to her Mother, Rebellion instead of Independence.

_No respectable man would want a troublesome child for a wife_ , said Mother as if that was Jo's idea of a berry life. Marry a swell man, live the West Egg.

"Well Mother, that's a big pile of shit!" Jo had answered, before leaving the house with black tear tracks on her splotchy cheeks and real blood painting her lips.

People knew Jo was angry when she didn't call Ellen "Bearcat" Harvelle anything but Mother, with a capital M, and for Ellen being called that by Jo was worse than any insult her daughter could toss at her.

It was only that Jo was so done trying to fit the roll everyone wanted her to _fill_. Hiding her blades in the garters under her short dresses, while the people she loved and grew up with was out there, lives at the hands of brainless minions when Jo was a better shot than all of the goons working for her Daddy would ever aspire to be.

Bill Harvelle's blood was all over her hands, as much as on the hands of her Uncle -and sometimes her Daddy's partner in crime-, John Winchester. How could it be that everything had changed so fast?

There was never going to be more happy "life is great" mood after last night. Not after her Daddy's death, no.

No more constant partying and dressing sexy and freely and staying out when Jo should have been there, with her Daddy, covering his back from the police and the bullets that killed him, and by God, if Winchester wasn’t dead already then Jo would have made him eat lead.

The real tragedy, though, might be that Jo was running to the sons of the man that got her Daddy killed.

_But that was the life of a Gangster, wasn't it?_

The garage was empty, car parts scattered everywhere, but Jo could hear Dean's barbering even from outside the office, voice a little slurred while his shadow walked to and forth in front of the only window with its curtains drawn, as if glass and plastic could protect him from bullets.

Sam was the first one to see her as always and immediately stood up, though he kept his distance. Dean kept talking on the phone, and was that her Mother on the other side?

_It was, wasn't she?_

When Dean finally noticed Jo he covered the mouthpiece with a hand and began gesturing for her to take it while mouthing words she didn't get, but could guess at. She walked up to him and gestured back with vehemence, shaking her head no and mouthing back threats of what exactly she'd do to him if Dean tried to turn her back to Mother.

"Don't worry Ellen, I'm sure Jo wouldn't take any wooden nickels," Dean said on the phone again, giving Jo his best glare.

_He looks tired_ , Jo thought, _and a little buzzed_. But mostly tired. Jo was painfully reminded she was not the only one who lost a Daddy last night.

"Of course I'll ring you if she comes by, what do you mean? I swear I will tell you, why would I lie to you? I always am level with you Ellen, I swear I don’t know from nothing. Of course I'll send some of my men to look for her, but I gotta go now. Yes. Goodbye, Ellen."

"I want in." Jo announced even before Dean could put the phone on its cradle.

"You slay me, babe." He smirked, sharing a glance with his brother over her shoulder as if it were a joke, but not getting a smirk in return.

His younger brother's frown was a reminder to Dean of how close Sam and Jo were, even when they used to drool together as babies. It was a painful reminder about how even if Dean was Sam's big brother, Sam was also Jo's best friend.

Sam respected Jo for the woman she had become, and _when had Jo grown up?_ God, but she made Dean feel old. Especially since the defiance in her everything was no joke.

Her eyes were clear and her pout stubborn, like every time you told her she should not do something, so of course Jo went and did it just to prove she could and how wrong you were for thinking otherwise. Once Jo made up her mind, no amount of talk would change it, _that_ Dean knew.

"If I do this, and I'm not saying I will, your Mother's gonna kill me." Dean said, as if that would discourage her. It might, Dean mused, letting himself fall onto his chair, if Jo was still a little sweet on him.

"Well, if Mother doesn't then I might." Jo retaliated, making both brothers cringe in sympathy for Ellen.

Jo would do it too. Dean knew it, Sam knew it, everyone who ever met Jo knew that if it ever came down to it, she could clip him good and proper, because if Dean didn't teach her the ropes then Jo would look elsewhere and they would end up enemies.

Dean didn't want any Harvelle woman out there for his neck ever, but if Jo was dangerous with just tiny chives, he didn't want her packing heat against him. And Ellen would forgive them all for disobeying her.

Eventually.

If the Winchesters didn't get another Harvelle killed first.

"Beat it, Sam." Dean finally sighed, giving up and serving himself two fingers of his best hooch. Maybe if Dean got drunk enough, it all will make sense again.

Sam dutifully headed for the door, stopping by Jo only long enough to give her shoulder a squeeze and whisper something in her ear that Dean couldn't hear, but that managed to pull a side of her mouth upwards, her eyes shining a little from tears, making the little green eyed monster in Dean growl _Mine!_ at his own little brother.

God, but Joanna Beth Harvelle was a Doll, a Sheba, and Dean would go to Hell for her.

Because bottom line, Dean Winchester was a sap carrying a torch for Jo, too.


End file.
